To Save My Angel
by Sapphire x Diamond
Summary: Gabriel never died and after the deal with Crowley, Cas took off. Dean ends up in a bad situation and Cas isn't there to help. Or is he? What will happen? Read to find out!


**Hello, Everyone. My name is Sapphire x Diamond. This is my very first attempt at a fan fic. So I hope you will enjoy. I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL IN ANY WAY!**

**I would also like to say that this fic wasn't originally mine. The idea to make this Destiel fic actually belongs to CatsPrivateBedroom. She is a close friend of mine and she OWNS Sheriff Mur. (I have permission from her to use him.) If you want to be technical I adopted the fic from her. Anyway, I hope you like how this story turned out CatsPrivateBedroom! Oh and Thank you CatsPrivateBedroom for being my beta! **

* * *

"Hey Sammy, we got a new case." The younger brother looked up from his laptop and reached out his hand. Dean dropped the article in to his brother's hand. "7 kids have been taken in the last week! All the kids were taken from the same block in the town."

"Only the kids are being taken? What about the parents?"

"Nothing is happening to the parents. The kids are being taken in the middle of the night. No one knows until the parents try to wake the kids up."

"What is the age range of the kids being taken?"

"The youngest was 6 the oldest being 9."

"Okay… What could a demon possibly want with these kids? I mean what could these kids possibly give the demon?"

"So Sammy, are we taking the case?" The younger brother started to pack his stuff up. Dean smiled a little. "I'll take that as a yes."

20 minutes later the brothers were in the car headed toward town. They checked in to a motel first and set up all their stuff. "Where did you want to start first, Dean?"

"Maybe we should talk to the sheriff first?"

"Okay, let's go."

The boys locked up their motel room and headed for the sheriff's office. Upon arrival they made sure they had their badges in plain sight so they would not have to say much. Cases that had to do with little kids hit a nerve when it came to Dean. He was always watching out for his little brother when they grew up so when a case came around with little kids… Dean would jump on it and would not stop until every kid was found.

They walked in to the office and the sheriff came up to them. "I'm Sheriff Mur. How can I help you boys?" Dean and Sam raised their badges a little and the sheriff looked at them and nodded. "You here about the missing kids?"

"Yes we are."

"We are here to help find these kids. Is it possible for you to tell us everything you know?"

The sheriff nodded to his office. The boys went in and sat down.

After about an hour worth of talking the brothers realized that the sheriff did not know much more than the morning paper had told them. Dean stormed out and Sam thanked the sheriff and went after his brother. "Dean!" Sam stopped and sighed after he lost sight of his brother. After a few moments of silence Sam heard a gunshot and took off after where he last saw his brother headed. "Dean?! Dean?! DEAN?!"

"Over here Sammy!" Sam ran through the tall grass and stopped when he saw his brother trying to help a little girl. "What the heck happened?!"

"I came out of the station to cool off and I saw this guy running with this little girl. He had her gagged and he was running and she was trying to kick him. So I took off after him." Sam took the gag off the little girl. "What is your name sweetheart? How old are you?" "I'm 8 years old and my name is Cheri Standel."

Dean called the sheriff while Sam continued to take to Cheri. Dean put the phone on speaker. "Sheriff Mur, speaking."

"I was wondering if a Cheri Standel is one of the missing children."

"Let me check." After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "Yes, she is. Her father reported her missing yesterday."

"Well, tell her father that we are on our way with his daughter."

"I will do that right now. Thanks for the call."

Dean hung up the phone. "Do I get to go home?"

Sam smiled and picked her up. "Yes, you do. We are taking you home right now."

The two of them drove her home. Her father was waiting on the porch when they got there. "Cheri!" He came running down the steps.

"Daddy!" She ran at him. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine daddy. These two nice men saved me." He shook their hands. "Thank you, both."

The two brothers smiled and headed back to their motel. "Before you shot that guy, did he say anything to you?"

"Nope." The older hunter opened a beer and drank some of the contents before talking again. "He never said anything but he was dressed oddly. He wasn't wearing anything but a leaf in front of the package, you know?"

Sam nodded his head. "Wait… did you say he only had a leaf on?" Dean nodded. "Yeah... You know something I don't Sammy?"

"Maybe…"

"Care to share?"

"You know about Adam and Eve, yes?"

"You mean like in the beginning of the bible?"

"Yes."

"Ok, what about it."

"In the garden, Adam and Eve were both naked. They didn't know that it was wrong."

"I know Sammy. I know the story. They got tempted. Did the one thing they were not supposed to and because of it we got kicked out of paradise. What about it?"

Sam smirked. "And if you wanted to try and recreate that, what would you need?"

"Innocence?"

"And who are considered innocent in the bible?"

"Children. That is why children are being taken. Someone wants to recreate that garden!"

"Right. Now we just need to figure out whom."

"Well… Let's go back to where we found that little girl and see if we can find anything."

The two hunters went back to the area where they found Cheri. After about 20 minutes Sam heard Dean muttering under his breath. "What is wrong Dean?"

"We have a bigger problem than we could have thought."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean turned around and held up what he had found. "It isn't a demon that is after these children. It is an angel."

Sam stood there shocked. "A… Angel… is taking these children?"

"Well, well, well, aren't the two of you smart."

Dean and Sam turned around to see two people they had not seen in quite some time. Dean was able to kill the first Angel. However the second over powered them easily. Sam was knocked out cold and Dean was struggling to get on his feet. "You can't kill me boy."

Suddenly there was the sound of another angel appearing. That angel grabbed the one that was stalking after Dean and whispered in his ear. "He may not be able to. But you and I both know that I can." The angel that was after Dean, stopped and fell to the ground once an angel sword had gone through him.

Dean looked up and was a little stunned to see who had just saved him. "Castiel?" The angel gave a small sad smile. "Hello, Dean." Dean stood up and nodded. "Thank you." Cas nodded. "You're Welcome." Then he was gone.

Dean sighed as the memories of his friend had come back. He went over and managed to wake his brother up and get him up on his feet. "You killed them both?" "No. Castiel came and killed the second one." Sam only nodded. It was starting to get dark and the two brothers did not know if there were any more angels out there. So they retreated back to their Hotel for the night.

The following morning the two had woken up and Dean seemed bitter. "I am going to go talk to the families. Why don't you stay here and do a little research?" Dean only nodded and sat down in front of his laptop and notes. Sam left and Dean managed to get a few minutes to himself.

"Hello Dean."

Dean looked up from his notes to see Castiel looking at him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Castiel. And what on this forsaken planet could you possibly want?" He went back to work, figuring he would not get a response.

"Where is your brother?"

"As you can see, not here and I see you still won't answer any of my questions." He sighed and then spoke again. "Sam has gone to talk to the families. Why do you even care?"

"Why didn't you go with him?"

Dean put his writing tool down and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the angel. "Because I am a little tired and Sam is more rested and we both agreed that it would be best for him to talk to the families and for me to stay here and do some research."

He went back to working on his notes. After not get a response for a few minutes he figured the angel had left.

The angel tried again. "Dean… I…"

The older brother sighed and got up to get a drink, knowing that as long as the angel was around, he knew he was not going to get any work done. "I will only say this once more… What on this forsaken planet could you possibly want, Castiel?"

"You."

Dean choked on his drink and looked at the angel. "Excuse me?"

"I want to give you an apology."

Dean put his glass down and looked over at the man in the trench coat. "You want to say you're sorry?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Castiel… What do you want to say sorry for?" Dean gripped the counter a little tighter after a few moments of silence.

"You lied to me. You lied to my brother. You refused to let us help you! I get it, okay? There are some things that neither of us could help you with. But stuff we could help you with… You didn't say a word to us until it was too late and where the hell have you been for the last 2 years?!"

"I… I am sorry Dean. I really am."

"You are forgiven but I am hurt. But where have you been? I waited for you Castiel. I waited for you to come back."

Cas looked away. "I… I had fallen, in what you call, love, Dean. I stayed in heaven so that I would have stuff to keep me busy."

Dean's eyes softened and placed his hand on the side of the angel's cheek. "That is great that you love someone Cas. But not to come back to see Sam or me…"

"I was trying to forget, Dean. I knew the person hated me. I could not handle staying here anymore."

"Cas… Who did you fall in love with?"

Castiel looked up at Dean and gave a small sad smile. "You, Dean." Dean was a little shocked at the words. "Dean?"

Dean shook his head and looked at Castiel. "How long?"

"Long enough. Dean… I thought you hated me. That is why I never came back. I should not have made that deal with Crowley."

"You're right. You shouldn't have."

"Dean… I… I need your help."

"With what?"

"The case you are working on." He sat down before speaking again. "As you saw… Angels are taking these children. They are fallen angels. They don't want to be forgiven or saved. They would rather be killed. You and I stopped two angels yesterday, but there is at least three more. "

Dean sat back down and looked at his friend, the shock clear in his eyes. "So… You are telling me that at least 5 angels are taking little children? But for what purpose?"

"You and your brother had the right answer, Dean. Some angels want to recreate paradise their own way."

Dean only nodded his head. "So what now, Cas?"

He smiled a little. "I have an idea. We need to go back to that park. The one you and your brother found young Cheri." Cas and Dean went back to the park where Sam and Dean had been yesterday.

"The angels that are doing this are going by foot. They aren't appearing and disappearing. They are on foot. They had to come from somewhere so let's follow these foot prints and see where they lead."

Dean nodded. "Lead the way." After about hour of walking Dean thought he heard something. "Hang on, Cas."

"What is it Dean?"

"I thought I heard something." They both stopped talking and seconds later the human hunter heard it again.

Dean pointed left. "It is coming from over there. It sounds like whimpering." Castiel handed him an angel's sword. "What about you?" Moments later the angel was holding his own sword.

"I am always prepared." Dean smiled and the two of them went running. They killed one angel while running.

"That is one down." They stopped when they entered a garden. With high and thick green walls. "I have never seen this type of plant before."

"Well, well, well. Sent to do someone's dirty work Castiel?"

Dean put the sword through the angel's neck. "Cas! Behind you!" He spun around and put the sword right through the heart.

"Please don't hurt us…"

Dean turned around gave the group of children a sad smile. "We are not here to hurt you. We are here to take you all home to be with your parents." Dean called Sam and Castiel worked on getting the cage open. "Hey Sam. You need to call the sheriff and get all the parents together. Cas and I found the kids. Meet us where we found Cheri." Dean then hung up and opened up the other cage. Dean and Cas walked the young children back to where he told Sam to meet them.

All the children had been given back to their parents and had since left. Castiel had left shortly before they came in to view of the parents and Sheriff. The Sheriff shook the brother's hands and smiled. "Thank you. I know who to call if things get like this again."

The brothers nodded and left, heading back to the motel. "What about Castiel?"

"Ah… Who knows where he went. He made sure the children didn't know who he was before he vanished."

"Are you going to be okay, Dean?"

"I will one day. It just clearly won't be today." Dean sighed.

"What is wrong?"

"He confessed that he fell in love with me…"

"Who did?"

"Castiel."

Sam was shocked. "Castiel said he loved you?"

The older brother nodded. "Yes."

"And the reason the two of you aren't making out in the back of the car right now, is?" Dean blinked in shock at his younger brother. "Is that what you and Cas were talking about this morning? I came back earlier then I thought and saw you and Cas talking. I didn't want to bother the two of you so I decided to go for a drive."

"Yeah… Cas came to me this morning and said he wanted to say sorry. He told me the reason he hadn't come back for 2 years was because he honestly thought I hated him. He loved me and couldn't stand the thought of me hating him."

"So why aren't you looking for him?"

"He is angel. He could be anywhere right now."

"So why don't you call him?"

Dean was not able to say anything due to a slight noise catching his attention.

"Hello Dean, Hello Sam."

The boys turned around and smiled a little. "Hello, Anna. How are you?"

"I am fine."

"That is good. What can we help you with, Anna?"

"I have come to talk about Castiel."

* * *

All three of them sat down at the small table in the kitchen area. "What about Castiel?"

"They are going to kill him."

"Kill who, Anna?"

"They are going to kill Castiel"

Dean stared at the floor in shock. The morning started with being told that an angel was in love with him and now it was about to end with finding out that the same angel was going to be killed… "But, why?"

Both Anna and Sam looked over at Dean. "They are going to kill him because they now know that he is in love with you."

The older hunter now felt like his soul had been taken from him. "What is wrong with an Angel being in love with a human?"

"Feelings like that cause doubt. Other angels think that he will serve you and not God."

Dean fell off the chair laughing. After a few minutes of laughing Dean wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Anna. "You cannot be serious! That is the funniest thing I have ever heard! Cas has been around me for years and yet he still serves God!"

Anna nodded. "By the way Sam…"

The younger brother looked over at Anna. "Hm?"

"Tell Gabe to behave." She groaned and started to leave.

Dean just stared at his brother. "Seriously, Sammy? You have been seeing the Angel Gabriel? How the heck does Anna know before I do?"

"We are angels Dean… Besides… Gabe has a big mouth."

"How long Sammy?"

Sam looked elsewhere. "6 months now."

Dean rubbed his temples as he heard Anna close the door.

"Want me to leave you alone so you can have time to think?"

"Why is Gabriel still alive?"

"Excuse me?"

"Anna just said to us that Cas will be killed because he is in love with a human."

"Right…"

"So why are they going to kill Cas but not Gabriel?"

"Because Gabriel is tied to me… We have bonded."

"You're talking about sex, right?"

Sam felt his cheeks heat up. "Y-yeah. But the human has to love the angel back. Castiel loves you, but you have to love him. What does Castiel mean to you?"

"He means everything to me. If they kill him… Then they will have to kill me. Sam… I suggest you go now. Not sure you want to see what comes next."

"I'm gone." With that said, Sam raced out the door and locked it behind him.

Dean closed his eyes. "Cas… If you can hear me… I need you…" Dean felt his eyes tear up. "Cas… I… I really need you right now."

"Dean? You okay?" Dean opened his eyes and turned around to see Castiel looking concerned. Dean grabbed his trench coat and pulled him close and kissed him. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's neck and broke from the kiss, laying his head on the angel's shoulder. "Dean?"

"I love you, Castiel. I love you so much."

Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close.

"Anna told me that they…"

"I know…"

"And Sam told me that…"

"I know."

Dean pulled away and looking in Cas's eyes.

"What don't you know?"

"Who will bottom first?"

Dean smiled a little. "I will."

Dean woke up a little while later in Castiel's arms. He kissed his angel and smiled. "Your turn."

Castiel got in position and Dean started to prepare him. Castiel started to hiss when the third finger was added. "Want me to slow down?"

"No. Keep going."

After a few more minutes Dean lined himself up with Cas. "You ready?"

"Take me, Dean."

"With pleasure."

Once inside, Dean waited for Castiel to adjust, just like Cas had done to him earlier.

-"Ahh!"

"Did I hurt you Dean?"

"Fuck no! I didn't think it would feel so- AHH! CAS! AHHH!"

"A sweet spot?" Castiel asked as he hit the spot again.

"Fuck Cas!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Castiel started to pump Dean's cock.

"FUCK!" After about 15 more pumps Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Cas… I can't…"

"Then let go." Dean came in to Cas's hand and pulled Cas's orgasm with him.-

"You can keep moving Dean."

Dean smiled and pounded in to Castiel, causing Castiel to grip the sheets tight. "Dean!"

Dean continued to hit the angel's prostate, causing the angel to cry out in pleasure. Dean could feel his climax building. He grabbed the angel's cock and roughly pumped it. Castiel arched in to Dean hand as he came and Dean spilled inside Castiel.

They both collapsed on to the bed Castiel pulled Dean into him. "I love you Dean."

Dean looked up at Castiel half-awake and kissed him. "I love you too, Cassie, I always will."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed! I'm not sure if I will add more. I will leave as complete for now. If you have ideas, feel free to leave them in a review!**


End file.
